


Dreams

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much and Guy talk about the dreams they had for a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ fan flashworks challenge "Family"
> 
> Really fluffy.
> 
> Not canon compliant.

“I always imagined having daughters, four of them, looking just like their mother,” Guy said. He looked across the lake, not wishing to see his companion’s expression.

“Marion?” Much asked sympathetically.

“Yes, I did love her. Whatever you may think.”

“I know.” Much squeezed Guy’s hand. “In my case, I dreamt of having two boys, who I could take with me when I was working and teach a trade. It’s funny, sometimes I still think that I would like that. I’d like to teach them about bravery, and loyalty. And see them grow up into strong men, ready to protect others.” He threw a stone into the lake. “Not that it’s going to happen now.”

“You could, you know. The gang’s breaking up. It wouldn’t be impossible for you to go somewhere further afield and settle there.”

“There’s still the matter of begetting children. And yes, despite the way you lot laugh at me, I do know what’s involved, thank you very much. And it doesn’t interest me.”

Guy gave a small chuckle. “Find yourself a widow, with two small boys. She’d jump at the chance of having you as a protector.”

Much turned towards Guy. “And what about you? Where are you going to find your daughters?”

“That’s never going to happen. It was always just a dream; the idea of having children who would love me as their father. I imagined watching them having their hair braided and then teaching them to ride on a little pony.”

Much watched Guy’s small smile fade as he returned to reality. “Just a dream.”

Suddenly Much leapt up. “Right! We’re going to Bristol. I’ve heard there’s plenty of work there and no-one will know us. I bet there are orphans we can adopt, too.”

***

_Ten years later_

Their neighbours had soon got used to the clerk and his servant who lived at the top of the hill. They accepted that, in penance for some unnamed wrong he had committed, the clerk had adopted the children that had been in the care of the nunnery. So now, the small cottage was home to not only the clerk and his servant, but also two sturdy boys, who were rapidly turning into young men and four girls aged between fifteen and twelve, all with long beautifully braided hair.

There had been times when Much had despaired of the boys learning even simple tasks, and when, in bad winters, both he and Guy had worried about finding sufficient food for all the mouths; but these had been forgotten when neighbours had recommended to others needing household goods repaired that they should go to Much and Sons as being the best craftsmen around.

There had been other times when Guy had wondered why he had thought he would like daughters when he seemed to be surrounded by nothing but arguments and tears, and times when he and Much had sat up all night when one of the children was sick; but when the oldest girl was married and he walked proudly up the aisle with her on his arm he looked as happy as any father could.

And on summer evenings they would walk outside the city and remember another life, when having a family was just a dream, and be happy that this dream had come true.

 

 


End file.
